Just so you know
by JIASOE
Summary: Naruto needs Gaara and Gaara needs Sasuke. Sasuke is leaving and leaving them all helpless. But what happens 5 years later, when he comes back? Well, lots ta implications and hints but nothing serious.
1. Just so you know

Just so you know

**Yo, people. Back from the dead. Tell me if you want anything updated, if not, I'll be ignoring my other stories. I am such a lazy ass. **

**Pairing: Naruto and Gaara, One sided Gaara and Sasuke**

**Based one Jesse Mc something's song, Just so you know. Different ending though. **

**Disclaimer: No, this teen ain't owning nothing. **

Sasuke glanced out of the windows, the plain land staring back at him. He smiled at the sight before him. Naruto and Gaara were sleeping with their heads together, looking like five year olds all over again.

The red head let out a slight whimper as he clutched the skin thin jacket closer to his body. Sasuke mumbled, "That idiot…" as he took off Gaara's leather jacket and draped it over the fifteen year old.

No more than a few hours ago, the red head had claimed himself to be unaffected by the cold and dumped the jacket on Sasuke, opting for the thin woolen jacket.

Sasuke knew he only wore it because it was Naruto's gift to him for his last birthday.

The train was moving as slowly as before and Sasuke briefly wondered when they would actually reach their destination. He continued staring at the yellow fields, plagued by disease and abandoned by the sun.

"So you're really going, huh?" The quiet voice shattered the silence and Sasuke turned back to the figure in front of him.

"Yeah," he replied, staring into the jade green irises.

Gaara chuckled and Sasuke smiled.

"Your grades could get you anywhere," Gaara stated, the last remains of his smile lingering.

Sasuke simply shrugged and continued staring out of the window.

"Gaara…" Naruto mumbled as his blue eyes flickered open.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself before saying, "You're in a _train, _for god's sake.

Naruto halted in mid air and sneezed. "Huh?"

After blinking a bit, he stared at Gaara, then Sasuke, then at the inside of their cabin.

"GAARA!" Naruto screamed, his eyes falling back onto his lover.

After a few hickeys and a hell lot of smacks later, Naruto was rubbing his head as Sasuke lectured him on having sex.

"… Simply put, you **do not **have sex in a train."

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah."

"Am I a sex god?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a moron?"

"Yeah."

Gaara was giggling and Naruto blushed. "You cheated!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke, naturally, ignored him.

The rest of the ride was spent this way, Naruto yelling and screaming and Sasuke either ignoring him or making some smart comeback.

Yes, pleasant it was.

"Finally!" Gaara grinned as he stretched, breathing in the salty scent of the cool autumn air.

Sasuke caught himself staring at Gaara as he turned to Naruto with a little smile, edging Naruto to go further…

The rocks were slippery and jagged, but Sasuke managed his way through when he saw Naruto and Gaara kissing.

Something in him stirred.

Like the urge to push Naruto down, or maybe the urge to kiss Gaara.

But Sasuke won't, because these are his two best friends.

Gaara opened his eyes while his lips were still occupied; Naruto's eyes were still closed. Gaara saw Sasuke watching them and amidst the happiness, a lone tear penetrated through the facade.

The ride on the way back was comfortable, silently so.

Sasuke decided to indulge in little things… Like making faces at Gaara with Naruto.

The red head had his eyes glued on the newspaper and the two were making faces at him…

Gaara suddenly glanced up and saw that the boys were sitting here, staring at him.

"You know, I could have sworn that you two were…"

Sasuke turned away, a smirk on his face while Naruto simply grinned at him.

Gaara sighed and turned back to his newspaper.

It was not really Naruto and Gaara that needed each other most. It was Sasuke they needed.

Sasuke was the warning point before the lines.

Sasuke was the one who stopped Gaara from cutting his wrists.

Sasuke was the one who stopped Naruto from the drugs.

It was all about Sasuke.

Gaara knew that Naruto and he have to grow up, quickly.

Naruto knew that Gaara cannot live without Sasuke.

Alas, silence was the only thing that reigns around here.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes starting at his sneakers.

"Far," Sasuke replied, his eyes glued to the scenery outside.

"For how long?"

"A few years."

"Oh."

That last word sealed all escapes and killed all hopes.

Sasuke was really going to someplace, someplace that they don't know.

A few hours and they were back home.

The rest of the year passed by dully and soon it was time for the Uchiha to leave.

Naruto had a hangover but Gaara and Sasuke knew he didn't want to say goodbye, making a silly excuse to try and cover it up.

They were at the airport, finishing the rest of their lunch.

"You know if you see ten airplanes in a day, one of your wish will be granted?" Gaara asked as his eyes boring into Sasuke's.

Sasuke laughed lightly, "If you come to the airport everyday, won't all your wishes be granted, day by day?"

"Well, perhaps? Then my wish will be granted, if so," Gaara said, his eyes casting a plea.

Sasuke ignored it and sighed as the announcement for his gate came on.

"I need to go," Sasuke said and reality finally sank into Gaara's head.

"Oh."

_I wish that Sasuke will be by my side forever. _

**That's done with. Told ya, it's a very weird ending. I plan to make a sequel… Gaara's not cheating on Naruto, they aren't really 'together'. Confusing? Never mind. Just get it that it was just a fling between the two and Sasuke mistook. IN the end, it will be Gaara and Sasuke. Aw, if I ain't too lazy… I'll write. **


	2. Sexy Back

Sexy back

Sexy back

**After a long time, I'm back. Well, not permanently but I heard 'Just so you know' the other day and was feeling a little guilty… So I came back to write Chapter 2. So darlings, here goes! Sasuke is back.**

**Warnings: None, really, oh wait. Well, Neji is awfully out of character and Itachi and Sasuke and well… Everybody? sheepish smile It's going to get pervy… Especially Sasuke. **

**Oh and they all went to the same **_**ALL BOYS**_** high school, so yeah. No straight couples, sorry. Shounen ai all the way! **

**Disclaimer: Uh, Naruto is not mine, wouldn't want to own the dobe. **

_Thoughts of characters_

Normal

_5 years later… _

Sasuke smiled at Japan. It really hasn't changed at all. The bursting streets, crowed malls, overfilled cafes and the heavy traffic, it was exactly the same as five years before.

He sighed as some thug bumped shoulders with him.

"Oi! Young boy, you looking for a fight?" the 20-something year old roared into his face.

"It's you who hit me," Sasuke mumbled, lowering his sunglasses and staring at the guy with his black eyes.

"What are you? Some lawyer? Whatever kid, you better apologize before your ass gets kicked!" he spat and Sasuke sighed again.

As the thug keep blabbering on, Sasuke lost all patience and punched the guy, knocking him out.

_Looks like Kakashi's training came in handy… _

The twenty three year old just pranced around like that, in his reflective shades, faux fur coat with a plain black tank top and ripped jeans beneath.

Well, the impact was lessened because he was carrying a pink luggage that Gaara gave him and he was getting more stares due to the bag…

Sasuke walked with no particular place in mind, so how he came to Itachi's apartment, he never knew.

"Sasuke," a groggy Itachi mumbles, clearing just awaken.

"Itachi," Sasuke smiles back.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Neji appears…

"Sasuke…" Neji eyes budged and a hand flew to him mouth. A few seconds later, Neji was hugging Sasuke with his legs around Sasuke's waist.

"Uh, Neji… It's not good to jump on somebody when you're half naked," Sasuke mumbled, his face turning ten shades of red.

"Come in, you idiot," Itachi said, laughing a little.

He was debating whether to laugh or cry at his brother's appearance… and Neji's reaction.

After they were all settled at the coffee table, Itachi spoke first, "Neji, you know you're going to receive punishment for what you did earlier, right?"

Neji blushed and scooted closer to Sasuke crying, "Save me!"

"Can't do princess, receive your punishment for it is well deserved," Sasuke chuckled as Neji looked confused.

(Author's note: Sasuke spoke English and Neji doesn't understand.)

"Dear, you suck at English, you know…" Itachi smiled before placing a kiss on Neji's forehead.

"Hmph!" Neji pouted.

"What did he say?" Neji whined.

"He said I'm free to spend the night torturing you," Itachi smirked.

Neji went wide eyed and glanced at Sasuke but he only gave a nod.

"You brothers are unfair! Ganging up on me!" Neji flared and sulked on the sofa.

"I'll be gentle" Itachi sang and the brothers grinned when Neji stormed to the bathroom.

"Hey, so you why are you here?" Itachi asked; taking a sip of the tea Neji made.

"To see Neji, I guess," Sasuke shrugged and smiled when Itachi paused momentarily after hearing that.

"Brighten up! I only came by to give you this…" Sasuke rummaged through his bag and dug out a square package.

Itachi looked at it curiously and Sasuke grinned mischievously.

"You can make Neji wear it and this is your payment," Sasuke smirked and kissed Itachi lightly on the lips.

The shock portrayed very nicely on Itachi's face and Sasuke cheered himself in finally making that arrogant bastard get a scare.

_Well… Guess that guy never thought I'll be capable of incest. _

_Since I gave Itachi the gift, might as well give the others… _

After a bit of walking, Sasuke finally found the house he was looking for…

_Been years since I been here and yet I know Japan like the back of my hand…_

Sasuke rang the doorbell and Kiba came to answer it.

"Yeah?" Kiba drawled, before his eyes came to Sasuke's.

"Darling!" Kiba practically yelled and tackled Sasuke to the floor.

Sasuke blushed yet again, being pinned down by Kiba who's only in his underwear.

_Why do I get the feeling they all planned this? _

Shino, alarmed by the noise, came to see the mess.

"Oh, it's you," Shino said casually, as though he just saw Sasuke yesterday.

Sasuke knew he was in trouble because Shino was giving off a very ominous vibe and Kiba was still on top of him…

"Why don't we talk inside?" Kiba smiled and dragged Sasuke in.

"Uh, there's not much to say," Sasuke squirmed under the death glare of Shino.

"I just came by the give you this…" Sasuke said shakily and he handed a grey package to Shino.

Kiba just snack the gift away and ripped it out to see a square box…

That was his cue to run so Sasuke did.

After a long walk, Sasuke knocked on the door opposite to his and Gaara's apartment.

After about ten minutes of knocking, Shikamaru came to the door.

"Not buying, not buying," He yawned and turned away, his eyes closed the whole time.

"Aw, you're rejecting my gift?" Sasuke pouted and Shikamaru smiled.

"Sasuke, huh. Long time no see…" Shikamaru simply fell asleep again.

Sasuke sighed and woke him up.

"This is for you, since you're too lazy to take the initiative…" Sasuke told him and handed him the blue sky and clouds gift paper package.

The key to unlocking or waking a genius is to trigger curiosity.

Sasuke bid him farewell and stood before the door of his apartment.

Digging out a key, he put it in the key hole and smiled when it fitted.

"Naruto, is that you at the door?" Gaara's voice rung through the apartment.

"Nope, it's me," Sasuke spoke, as an imitation of Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei? What are you doing here?" Gaara asked curiously and came out of the kitchen.

Sasuke stared and stared.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable staring and blushing on Gaara's part…

"You look cute," Sasuke said and coughed, wondering whether to laugh or cry.

Gaara had really grown his hair out; it was reaching his ankles now, with his fringe hanging at his eyes.

He was wearing a blue tank top and a white mini shirt…

Apart from the boobs part, he looked like a girl.

"Cos it was Kankurou's birthday and I wanted to humor him… I just got back from his mansion…" Gaara blushed as red as his hair.

"Ah, so I take it that Kankurou's still that old pervert?" Sasuke grinned.

_I guess some things never change…_

"I'm surprised you came back in one piece then," Sasuke said, running his hand through the silky red tendrils…

Gaara blushed as he thought of a song that described Sasuke totally.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act _

Coincidently, Sasuke was thinking of the same song but a different part…

_  
I think you're special whats behind your back  
So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge_

"I need to prepare dinner, Naruto is coming back…" Gaara gushed and fled to the kitchen.

After a few moments of dazing out, Sasuke went into the kitchen.

"Naruto's living here?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's bunking with me but he gets a little rough with the…" Gaara blushed as he realizes what he was about to say…

Sasuke just nodded, seemingly staring at something…

Gaara need someone on the table, where Sasuke was, so he turned around.

He saw Sasuke's eyes glued to his behind.

"Sasuke!" Gaara blushed furiously.

"Why don't we get the group and have a little "fun"?" Sasuke smirked…

**I couldn't get my tenses right, I'm sorry. I got confused and was like, "Ai ya!" half way through and sort of well, didn't care anymore… **

**Hope you enjoyed that! Well, try and guess what's in the packages but I wanted to keep it well, a bit "innocent"… I actually implied and hinted a lot already… /**

**So, yeah! Like it, hate it? Thanks for reading anyways. Love ya all Bye**


	3. Character Special

Characters Special

Characters Special

**Anyway, since Tra la la la mentioned it, that she had no sort of image of Gaara, or rather, his hair, so I'll do a character special! **

**Yeah, I'm lame but well. **

**Okay, so we all know the main characters are Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. **

**Well, if you didn't know, now you do. **

**Main pairing with be: Gaara and Sasuke **

**Along with: Itachi and Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji, Kiba and Shino**

**I'm thinking some very weird pairings with the 'left over characters'. Ever read a Sai and Kankurou fic? **

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age: 23**

**Clothing style: Anything goes, if he likes it, he'll wear it. **

**Relations: Itachi Uchiha (Older Bro) **

**Character: More of sweet and perverted**

**Hair: Well, same as the manga and anime one, the whole ducky style. **

**Gaara**

**Age: 22**

**Clothing style: Gothic stuff, he likes h.naoto (HN+DIE) **

**Relations: Kankurou (Older Bro) and Temari (Older sis) **

**Character: Blush really easily, a bit of a push over but is really nice and kind hearted and he's got a split personality that comes out when Gaara takes a drastic change (in mentality or something) or when threatened. **

**Hair: Really, really long, ankle length. It's very soft and silky… He has a fringe that is covering his eyes and hiding his tattoo… He usually wears it down, cos it's too trouble any other way. He bathes with Naruto usually and Naruto helps him wash it. **

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 23**

**Clothing style: Bright flamboyant outfits, cutesy cartoon style **

**Relations: None**

**Character: Really loud and optimistic**

**Hair: Well, his father's hairstyle. The fourth Hokage's hairstyle, which means Naruto's usual hairstyle but a longer version. **

**All the other characters are pretty much not very important but I think I'll be using Itachi a lot as the consoling good brother and Neji as a good pouty cute wife… **

**When I feel like it, I'll write a special that has something to do with the story. Like uhm. Highschool prom night starring Shikamaru and Chouji or something. **

**We'll see. You can send me requests if you like my writing style… **

**Yeah, that's all for now… **

**I may make changes soon and I think Gaara's hair is going to be cut off, just thinking here… **

**Bye, thank you for seeing this! **


	4. The Card Kissing Game I

The Card Kissing Game

The Card Kissing Game (I)

**Sorry people, I got bored of using songs. It's hard to find the song I am looking for. **

**Well, anyway. I have a liking for Korean and Japanese celebrities and they go on dramas and variety shows and everything, right?**

**So, I like SM entertainment groups, like TVXQ or H.O.T. or Shinhwa and then there's Super Junior. Yes and I saw them (Super Junior and Shinhwa) playing this card game and it really piqued my interest and my brain juices got flowing and it was absolutely HILARIOUS. **

**Sorry, anyway, YEAH**

**Warnings: None, for now, I guess, just expect some awkward situations. **

**Oh, Tra la la la, yeaps, you're right. That imaginary is good! Thank you **

"What kind of game?" Gaara mumbled while his eyes nervously darted to the door.

"Just a game…" Sasuke smirked when he saw Gaara's tongue slide across his lips.

"Uh. I really need to cook…" Gaara gulped and Sasuke sighed, finally walking to the exit of kitchen.

"And oh, cook enough for 9 people," Sasuke slowly said, counting off his fingers.

"I'm borrowing your phone" Sasuke sang as he finally, _**finally**_, _**really **_left the kitchen and Gaara slumped against the wall, his legs giving way.

"Sasuke… Back…?" Gaara breathed and sat there in silence for a few seconds before he started preparing dinner.

"Hey Itachi… Oh? Haha... Hn. Asshole. Can you make it or not? Yeah? I knew it, I can hear Neji whining. Thanks" Sasuke spoke into the phones, absent mindedly twirling the cord.

"Hey Kiba! My man, how are you doin'? Oh man, Shino really made you wear it? My friends in America helped me pick it, nice huh? So anyway, can you make it? Oh great, thanks"

"…Chouji? Yeah, like your gift? Can you make it? Cooking…? Oh, Gaara's cooking. Really? You can get some? Sweet Thanks!"

"Hey Gaara" Sasuke said in a sing song voice and smiled at the boy cooking.

"Neji is dragging Itachi here, cos he wants his ass to be spared. Kiba is dragging Shino here cos he wants to keep his dignity. Chouji is dragging Shikamaru here cos he likes your food and he's bringing champagne," Sasuke slowly drawled.

"Uh huh, Naruto's coming back soon…" Gaara said, his eyes took a peek at the clock on the wall.

"OI GAARA" A yell came from outside.

"Speak of the devil," Gaara sighed and yelled back, "Coming!"

"I'll go," Sasuke smiled and Gaara bit his lower lip but nodded.

"Gaara" Naruto sang and Sasuke chuckled.

"Gaara's busy at the moment," Sasuke smirked, leaning on the door frame with a dumfounded Naruto staring at him.

"You're back? Is this another one of those illusions? I've seen you so many times, you fake Sasuke!" Naruto said and smirked.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow but let him in nevertheless.

"Strange… My illusions seemed to have upgraded. Did he just open the gate for me?" Naruto mumbled and shrugged.

"Gaara, I think I need to go to the doctor. I keep having illusions of Sasuke!" Naruto whined to Gaara and Gaara shut the kitchen door for a while.

Sasuke heard some whispers and a great big, "WHAT?!" and then Naruto ran to him, who was currently sitting on the couch.

"Idiot, even illusions don't open doors!" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, so…" Naruto gaped at Sasuke and fainted.

"Uh, I'll tend to him and you go take a shower?" Gaara asked Sasuke and Sasuke nodded, barely containing his laughter.

After the shower…

"I see you look lovely as usual, Gaara," Itachi smirked and Neji pouted.

"Stop flirting around, Itachi," Sasuke chided as he walked to his suitcase.

"I'm not the one walking around in a towel," Itachi shot back.

"Oh, yeah, you got a point," Sasuke nodded and Itachi smirked.

"But at least I don't go around complimenting other people's boyfriends while my boyfriend is by my side," Sasuke shot back and Itachi frowned.

"Sasuke! Put on some clothes!" Gaara blushed heavily while Sasuke's smirk only deepened.

"Why? Like what you see?" Sasuke teased.

"I'm not the one flirting with another's boyfriend," Itachi smirked.

"You were," Sasuke finally retorted and went to dress himself.

While Sasuke was silently cursing Itachi's existence, the rest of the guests arrived and Naruto regained consciousness.

Sasuke watched Chouji wolf down his meal with a grin and Shikamaru just opening his mouth when Chouji holds something to his mouth.

Neji was feeding Itachi… through the mouth…

Kiba was just eating but his face had a slight flush and Shino was…

Shino was…

Shino was…

Smiling…

Sasuke shuddered and turned to look and Naruto.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke with the most INTENSE, most FIERCE, most CHILLING glare.

Sasuke involuntarily shuffled back in his seat.

The round dinner table just held the nine of them nicely.

After eating and everyone chipping in to clean the dishes, there were gathered on the floor in a circle.

"Okay, so here's the deal. This here, is a stack of cards," Sasuke started.

"What are we? Blind?"

"Shut up Itachi! Anyway, this is what we are going to do. We'll split into two groups, one five and the other four. One person won't be playing, and then we have to pass the cards through our mouth,"

"WHAT?!"

"Wait, wait…I mean, well, there's a card separating your lips, but anyway. In American, my and my bunk mates played this all the time and I keep losing 'cause I get embarrassed too easily. Punishment was that… One month being the winner's slave, sounds good?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, his finger innocently twirling his hair.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. There are two 'wins'. Group winning and individual winning. Group winning is simply winning as a group. The losing group has to perform for the winning group, individual performance. That means if Itachi won and he wanted Naruto to dance around naked and the rest agrees, Naruto have to do it. Same goes for the rest of the team. Then individual winning is the pair who the card keeps stopping at. The one at the later part of the pair that keeps stopping with 'lose' and the one in front will 'win'." Sasuke saw the blank looks on their faces as soon as he got to the individual part and he sighed.

"So in a row of four, imagine 4 people with the number 1 to 4. Number 1 will pass the card to number 2 and then to number 3 and then to number 4. Say number 2 and number 3 keep having 'problems' and keeps stopping. So then number 2 'wins' number 3." Sasuke tried again and the crowd around him nodded.

After a few yells and arguing and pouting, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru made the first team while Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Shino made the other team.

"Okay, then, ready?" Sasuke smirked and Neji and Itachi prepared themselves.

The other was Itachi, then Sasuke, then Gaara and then finally Shikamaru. It was decided Naruto can only eat ramen and have no idea how to suck in a card.

The other team was Neji, Kiba, Shino and finally Chouji.

It was a sort of battle between the couples that were in different groups…

This simple card game had changed into something with pride, dignity and honor.

_Here we go again_, Naruto silently mused as he stared at Sasuke.

"On your mark, get set, GO! YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE, GO, GO, GO!"

To be continued….

**This is going to be my last fic in a few days, school starting tomorrow. **

**Shoot. So how was it? I hope the game didn't confuse you'll. Yeah, I'll be coming up with a nice set of oneshots about Prince of Tennis, look forward to it. If you like it, you can ask me to do a Naruto version. I would like that.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
